


Right Hand Man [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Stiles Stilinski, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Light Bondage, Mild D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: She hasn’t had a partner-assisted orgasm in over a week and a half, and she is just beyond done. She wants to lie down on the cold bathroom floor and cry. Derek is starting to look like a permanently kicked puppy.“Look,” she tells him after dinner, “I love your inner self and your personality or whatever, but can I just tie you up and use your body until I come a couple times?”Derek fumbles the sudsy glass in his hand.“Awesome!” Stiles says brightly.





	Right Hand Man [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Hand Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067462) by [unamaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga/pseuds/unamaga). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Right%20Hand%20Man.mp3) | 16:54 | 11.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Clothes Off_ by Ria Mae

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
